


Serenity

by kathkin



Category: Firefly, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge finds an ancient spaceship in a junk yard and makes if fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 9 of Drabble Prompts at [Wraiths&Rogues](http://wraithsquadron.livejournal.com/149860.html). Prompt: 'Serenity'.

Wedge did not know why he had bought the ship.

It was just a piece of junk, after all, stuck in the corner of a scrap yard, its engine half pulled out and cannibalised. Not even space-worthy, and so old that he couldn’t even identify what type of ship it was. He just liked the look of it, all rounded lines, and a strange hunched stance, like some kind of big bug. Like something alive.

He got so caught up in it that he almost forgot to pick up the parts they needed, and then it took up the space in the hangar for weeks while he tried to figure out what to do with it, beyond melting it down for the metal, but he couldn’t bear to do that. It was a ship with a history, he was sure. A lot of love had gone into that ship.  
After the third week, he caught Wes standing looking at it, almost wistful.

“I have an idea what we might do with this thing, you know,” he said.

“Yeah?” said Wedge.

“Yeah,” said Wes. “Why don’t we make it fly?”

During all the re-building and the cleaning, underneath the caked mud and oil, they found the very faintest traces of paint miraculously still clinging to the side of the ship, just enough to make out most of the letters.

 _SER-N-TY_.

When it flew again, the holes all plugged up, the thrumming of the engine might have called up ghosts of the past, the lives that were. Or maybe it didn’t. All Wedge knew was that flying it for the first time felt like coming home.


End file.
